1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for engaging a connector housing and a rear holder which are molded and engaged with each other in a same metal mold.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-181399, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such the connector housing and the rear holders of the type are disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 8-336840 (Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 7-319334, Title of the Invention: METAL MOLD AND METHOD FOR MANUFACTURING ASSEMBLY OF RESIN MOLDING). A connector housing disclosed in the above mentioned publication has such an outer shape that its backward part beyond a middle part in a longitudinal direction is dimensioned a little smaller than its forward part, and rear holders (corresponding to xe2x80x9cretainersxe2x80x9d in the above mentioned publication, which are members contributing to retention of terminals which are contained in the connector housing) formed in a substantially U-shape in sectional view are adapted to be engaged with the smaller dimensioned part. Further, the connector housing and the rear holders are constructed in such a manner that the rear holders can be engaged with the connector housing temporarily as well as completely. Processes until the rear holders are temporarily retained with the connector housing are intended to be performed in the same metal mold.
In the above described construction, because the connector housing and the rear holders are simultaneously molded in the same metal mold, and because the connector housing and the rear holders to be molded are different from each other in dimension, there have been such anxieties that molding condition may be limited in scope, and inconveniences such as deformation etc. may occur.
In case where the deformation for example has occurred in the rear holder, there has been a possibility that an end of the rear holder concerned with the engagement may abut against the connector housing, and so, the engagement between the connector housing and the rear holders may be hindered.
When the rear holders are shifted from the temporarily retained state to the completely retained state, there has been a risk that portions of the rear holders contributing to the retention of the terminals cannot be easily inserted into terminal receiving chambers of the connector housing, so that smooth movement of the rear holders cannot be ensured.
The present invention has been made in view of the above described circumstances, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure for engaging a connector housing and a rear holder molded in a same metal mold, enabling the rear holder to be reliably engaged with the connector housing and ensuring smooth movement of the rear holder.
To achieve the above object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a structure for engaging a connector housing and a rear holder, which are molded and assembled to engage with each other in a same metal mold. The structure comprises:
a connector housing including a terminal receiving chamber into which a terminal is insertable, and a terminal retaining hole which communicates with the terminal receiving chamber;
a rear holder attachable to the connector housing, the rear holder being formed into a substantially U-shape in sectional view so as to be engaged with a slightly smaller dimensioned part of the connector housing;
a terminal retaining projection, which is formed on the rear holder, and is adapted to enter in the terminal retaining hole to retain the terminal in the terminal receiving chamber;
a pair of guide rails, which are formed on the connector housing, and by which the rear holder is temporarily retained on the connector housing;
a pair of projections, which are formed on the connector housing, and by which the rear holder is completely retained on the connector housing;
a pair of wings, which is formed on the rear holder, and has guide grooves in which the guide rails and the projections are respectively engaged,
wherein a backward end portion of the connector housing serves as a portion for positioning the rear holder with respect to the connector housing; and
a plurality of tapered surfaces respectively formed on the guide rails, on the backward end portion, and on distal ends of the wings.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, even though the rear holder is deformed, owing to the tapered surfaces thus formed, the rear holder will not abut against the connector housing to be stopped, but will be guided to a regular position for temporary retainment and complete retainment.
In other words, because the tapered surfaces are formed respectively on the guide rails, on the backward end portion of the connector housing, and on the distal ends of the wings, even though deformation has occurred in the rear holder, the engagement between the connector housing and the rear holder will be reliably performed.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the terminal retaining projection has a tapered surface formed thereon.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, the tapered surface formed on the terminal retaining projection will allow the terminal retaining projection to easily enter into the terminal receiving chamber. Further, the rear holder will move smoothly.